


In the services of power

by KarlaCRL



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, smut poorly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: When you love someone so much but those in higher positions take him away from you. That feeling is horrible. On top of that, Hyukjae was sent to the exile, right after Donghae was taken away from him. But now they can see each other again. They can see each other after so many years! How will their meeting go?





	In the services of power

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Here I am with another OneShot!^^ Most of my OneShots are based on EunHae romance since my best friend loves this couple so much! I hope you will like this story and thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> This was one of the first fics I have ever written in English!
> 
> My grammar really sucked!

 How long is it since they were last time together? Just the two of them. As soon as he finished his training, they took him. The ones who have power. How much he had want him, in every second, every minute.

Now the one who he missed like crazy is standing right in front of him. The desire in his eyes is getting stronger and stronger. He’s still few meters far away. The younger has no clue that he is here too. The older one is watching him how calmly and gracefully he drinks the red liquid from the glass that’s used for wine. He longs for both, for the younger guy and even for the liquid. He didn’t see him for such a long time, he wanted to be with the younger once again, alone. He wanted to touch him again. He wanted to see that body shiver under his every touch. Under that imagination, he bits his lip so hard that he could taste his own blood he didn’t pay any attention to it however. He greedily watches all his movements. The incredible urge to play with him like a long time ago was devouring the older one.

Suddenly the door are slammed open that catches the attention of every single person in the grand hall. Not his though, he still watches just Donghae. His eyes can’t look away from the beautiful creature. The eyes the turn into bloody red color from time to time.

At the hall can be heard screaming of young woman. Everyone runs to her with hungry eyes but Donghae? No, he can’t. He hates killing. Eunhyuk knows all this very well, that’s why he uses this situation as perfect timing to get closer to the young vampire and grab his wrist, wanting to take him far away.

“What the…” Hae starts to get angry but as soon as he sees the face he loves so much, he just can’t continue his complaining “Hyukjae…” he sighs in awe. He didn’t think that Hyuk will come. Usually he didn’t come to this kind of events, so why now? He broke the rule on top of that, how come he can be here?

“It’s already a long time, Hae…” he says finally. He wants to touch Donghae’s face but the latter dodges his hand. He knows why his loved one is acting like this. The younger one doesn’t want to end up like him. Like an exile, alone, without any power. He can’t do anything but listen to orders from the higher ones. He isn’t free anymore.

“Why are you here?” the brunet asks with a cold voice. It hurts Eunhyuk’s heart to hear this. He didn’t think he would get this reaction. He knew that this could go wrong way or the good one, though. He wants to go it the good way, however.

“I had to see you.” He says, his voice strict. In his eyes is appearing desire. Donghae can see that, Hyuk doesn’t even know how much he wants him right now but he has to control himself.

“Have you looked properly?” he says still in the cold tone of his voice. He tries to give it so much hatred that it doesn’t sound like a hatred anymore. This sentence sounded more like ‘I have wanted to see you so much too. I have missed you so much too.’ The blonde one likes the tone of  the younger for some reason. If Hae will still be like this, it could work out for both of them. He doesn’t wait for anything and eagerly kisses his lips. The younger vampire is resisting at first but he was just missing those lips so much. He didn’t want to respond to the kiss at first  but his body and the desire in him is so hard do control. What was he thinking? He was dreaming about this every day and now? That dream has come true. It’s turning out to be the best dream ever.

            He pins Hyukjae to the nearest stone wall in the room in which he dragged him. Hyuk is surprised by the sudden behavior but he is pleased with it. He looks into Donghae’s eyes which are full of lust, he haven’t seen them like this ever before. He wanted him so much. The older one doesn’t wait for anything and rolls up the other man’s shirt, searching for already hard nipple with one hand. He starts to pinch it and play with it. The other hand is caressing the chest of the younger. Sometimes his hand finds its way under the ham of his pants for some teasing.

            Donghae doesn’t wait for anything as well, however. He takes off Eunhyuk’s shirt. His lips not searching for the latter’s lips but his neck. He can still remember what is arousing the older vampire.

            The shirt of the younger is taken off in unusual way, Hyukie has torn it. None of them is paying attention to the shirt however. In this moment, they are the center of the universe and no one and nothing can stop them. 

            The brunet gets tired of the neck and he hungrily wants to take down the other male’s pants. Eunhyuk wants to do something but the younger one won’t let him which causes him to pin the latter to the wall. In some other way however, he uses his knee to push Hyukjae to the wall. Hyuk moans loudly at the sensation. Hae’s hand finds its way to the pants of blonde guy and grabs his hard cock. He teases its tip with his thumb. The reactions of the older are priceless. He likes this. This is the first time, he is in dominance more than his experienced lover. He also likes the way Hyukjae is submissing to him, it’s so arousing!

            After some time, he stops the teasing and takes off his lover’s pants. He takes the hard cock to his mouth and starts to deep-throat him but in so slow pace.

“Don’t you dare to tease or you will regret this, you know it, right?” Hyuk hitches but he doesn’t know that this is what Donghae wants. He wants to regret the teasing. He wants to enjoy it like never before. Not knowing when will they see each other is driving him insane. He doesn’t pick up the pace, he does the right opposite, he slows the pace down more. Eunhyuk is glaring at him with eyes half closed. The brunet accomplished what he wanted, the older one hates being teased and now he is getting pissed because of this. Hae doesn’t care what will he experience next since he can’t die anymore, can he? He can only enjoy this more. The older ones takes his arms and with all his strength throws him on the couch in the room. The couch has overturned under the pleasure of Donghae’s body.

            Hae is lying on the back of the couch. It’s more like a bed now. He waits what will happen next but nothing is happening. He sits up and searches for Hyukjae. The sight he catches however isn’t something he thought he would see. That guy is jerking off all alone! The younger one goes on his four and goes to the older one like some puppy. Hyukie doesn’t pay attention to him at all since he is under the spell of the pleasure right now.

            Donghae is watching the blonde but only watching him stops entertain him. Once again, he licks the cock of Hyukjae. This time however he gives everything for Eunhyuk to climax. The latter is breathing hard and moans Hae’s name. He is feeling something he has never felt.

           Donghae has learnt so many things while not being with his lover. No one can compare to his lover however. No one.

“Donghae!!” Hyuk shouts when he finally reaches his orgasm. He wants to repay this to the brunet but the latter shakes his head and gestures to the couch.

Once again, he stands on his all four, his butt turning to the older vampire. He doesn’t want dominance anymore. He wants to feel Euhyunk’s cock in him. His big cocked clenched between his walls. Hae wants to become one with his lover again. Hyukjae doesn’t wait for anything and push all the way into the nice round ass. Right after he stays still for Hae to adjust.

“Hyukie…” the younger one says in a small voice.

“Hmmm? Are you okay?” the older asks concerned.

“You don’t get it? I don’t feel pain!” the roles have switched. The one who sounds angry now is Donghae. Eunhyuk is surprised at the tone since he has never heard Hae talking like this but he listens to his wish and starts to move. He picks the fast pace since the beginning and never slowing down. His lips searching for the brunet’s ones. Their kisses are full of love, not the hard ones they shared before.

            After some time of the fast pace, both of them are in a sweat. The older vampire can feel his second orgasm building and he grabs Donghae’s cock to start jerk it off. Every thrust is synchronized with his hand jerking Hae’s cock off. It’s unbelievable that this pace lasts for so long.

Both of them are experiencing the beautiful feeling of orgasm soon. They were waiting for this so many years and now it finally happened. Hyuk pulls out of the younger and pulls him onto his chest to embrace him. He takes some old blanket to cover them. The sex with your love is the best after all…

Donghae has to leave early in the morning. This is how he is living in the services of the power. He’s accomplishing easier tasks than Eunhyuk but the result is the same. There isn’t any freedom.

Hyukjae is standing on the balcony of the tower. He watches the carriage which is leaving with his lover once again. There are tears running down his face.

Everything bad is good for something else however. These events are held twice a month which means they can meet sooner than later again… More of this desire in such a short period of time.


End file.
